Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a crossover game between eight companies:' Activision,' Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Level-5, Nickelodeon, Nintendo and Sega. '''It is developed by Monolith Soft, published by Namco Bandi games and it an exclusive to the Nintendo 3ds family. And has a total of 400 characters to play as and a total of over 4,000 attacks to use on your enemies! Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game, with twenty characters for each of the two character types of pair and solo. '''Pair Activision *Captian John Price and John Soap MacTavish (Call of Duty) *Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro) *Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Chopscotch and Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Mitsuko and Uriko (Bloody Roar) Bandai Namco *Asuka Kazama and Emilie de Lili Rochefort (Tekken) *Haken Browning and Kaguya Nabu (Super Robot Wars) *Kite and Blackrose (.hack) *Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji (Project X Zone) *Mokujin and Pac-Man (Tekken and Pac-Man) *Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) Capcom *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Chuck Green and Frank West (Dead Rising) *Chun-Li and Ryu (Street Fighter) *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry) *Devilotte and Tron Bonne (Cyberbots and Megaman Legends) *Hsien-Ko and Felicia (Darkstalkers) *Morrigan and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *X and Zero (Megaman X Series) Cartoon Network *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Howie and Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) *Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) Level-5 *Inaho and USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Komasan and Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch) *Mac and Tomnyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Nate Adams and Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Noruka and Soruka (Yo-Kai Sangokushi) *Professor Layton and Luke (Professor Layton Series) *Saki-Chan and Skysharmin (Yokai Watch 3) Nickelodeon *Chase and Skye (PAW Patrol) *Henry and June (KaBlam!) *Katie and Cali (PAW Patrol) *Marshall and Everest (PAW Patrol) *Rubble and Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryder and Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol) *Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Nintendo *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario) *Kirby and King Dedede (Kirby) *R.O.B. and Duck Hunt (Gyromite and Duck Hunt) Original Characters *Damien Maximoff and Matt Knuckle *Emily and Elmina Shinjitsu *Logan Hinako and Zamantha Glendale *Madame Bomb and Kalvin Bailey *Raye the Cat and Jonathan the Hobidon (Original Sonic Characters) *Suzan Hinako and Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson Sega *Akira Yuki and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighters) *Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) *Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) *Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Jacky Byrant and Sarah Byrant (Virtua Fighter) *Sei and Toka (Virtua Quest) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) Tatsunoko *Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan (Gatchaman) *Tanpei and Junko (Time Bokan) *Yatterman 1 and 2 (Yatterman) *Zenderman 1 and 2 (Zenderman) Solo Activision *Deadpool (Marvel Comics Guest Star) *Doomguy (Doom) *Kaos (Skylanders) *Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) *Ralph (Rampage) *The Three Stooges (Three Stooges film series) Bandi Namco *Unknown (Tekken) Capcom *Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Cartoon Network *Aqua Teens (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *B-Mo (Adventure Time) *Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) *Noods (Promos from 2008 to 2010) *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) Level 5 *Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) *KK Brothers (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Kaima Executives (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) *Sgt. Burly (Yo-Kai Watch) Nickelodeon *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Alex Porter and Mini Patrol (PAW Patrol) *Catdog (Catdog) *Kipper the Dog (Kipper) *Mayor Humdinger and Kittastrophe Crew (PAW Patrol) *Swiper the Fox/Swiper Flynn (Dora the Explorer/Teen Swipers) *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) Nintendo *De Blob (De Blob) *The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents) *Fawful (Mario and Luigi) *Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) Original Characters *Clockwise Hinako (Project X Zone 3 Original Character) *Monty Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue (Original PAW Patrol Character) Sega *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eddie "Skate" Hunter (Streets of Rage) *Honey the Cat (Sonic the Fighters) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Advertisements) *Vanessa Lewis (Viruta Fighter) Tatsunoko *Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimao (The Genie Family) *Seymour the Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Yawara Inokuma (Yawara) (3rd Party Character from Shogakukan) Rival Characters The antagonists and sometimes rivals *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Azuna Hayate (Original Character) Enemy Characters The enemies that the protagonists face on their adventure *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Zombie Dimmy (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zonbi (Yo-Kai Watch 3) List of Attacks Pair Units ''' Pair Units have a total of 8 attacks. The first five are attacks that can be upgraded and normally used with the directional pad, while the sixth is the special attack which costs 100% XP as well as the Multi-Attack which can target more then one enemy unit with a max of 4 enemies as well as a support attack which can only be used when a playable unit is close to another playable unit. Activision TBA Bandai Namco TBA Capcom TBA Cartoon Network TBA Level-5 *Saki-Chan and Skyshariman **Nasty Kick and Practiced Punch **Ninja Arts: Giant Hornet Technique and The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card **???? **???? **???? **Special Attack: Shari BAAAM! **Multi Attack: Cheerfully Charring Fire **Support: Sushi Storm and Tempura Tornado Nickelodeon TBA Nintendo TBA Sega TBA '''Solo Units Solo units are often used to help aid the pair units in battle, and each has their own animations and sometimes even cameos! Cross Zone Finisher One of the newest attack types, they can only be unlocked when pairing certain solo units with a specific pair unit. And they are often used as a means to defeat powerful rival units when your XP meter is at 100% and can be unleashed by pressing both the L and R buttons on the 3DS! Voice Cast Unlike the first 2 games, there will be English and Japanese voices. Original Clips (Japanese) Original Clips (English) *Brad Swaile: Jin Kazama *Deedee Magno-Hall: Raye the Cat, Pearl *Grace Rolek: Connie *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Blaze the Cat, Chun Li *Marc Weiner: Swiper *Nolan North: Deadpool *Thomas Sangster: Jonathan the Hobidon *Zach Callison: Steven, Rio List of Music Activision ''' *Wolfgang: Wolfgang's Villain Theme (Skylanders: Trap Team) '''Bandai Namco Capcom Cartoon Network *Garnet: Stronger than You by Estelle (Steven Universe) Level-5 * Sgt. Burly: Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon Nintendo Original Characters Sega Tatsunoko *Yawara: Mircle Girl by Lazy Lou's Boogie (Yawara!) Category:T-rated Games